<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The worst is over now by StormXPadme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921483">The worst is over now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme'>StormXPadme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angband, Broken Bones, Bruises, Cutting, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Nipple Piercings, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first night with Morgoth, Maedhros awaits the end. Or what he thinks it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maedhros | Maitimo &amp; Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The worst is over now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an excerpt of the RP I used to be in for a while. Unbelievably talented mallornblossom drew the picture included and it needed to get a place here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It became cold.</p><p>Maedhros knew coldness. While his folk was more resistant to it than others, a winter on the sea without proper fur and layers quickly taught you your limits. And the privilege of clothing, he'd lost last evening, before they had roughly doused him down to make him somewhat presentable for the Lord. His cell wasn't much warmer than a passage through ice, still he was thankful enough to be back in this tiny moldy room to hate himself for it.</p><p>Funny how a few days ago, his biggest problem seemed to have been a damaged, obviously horny maia who seemed to have a taste for red haired elves.</p><p>Morgoth on the other hand, had not scared him. Now that he had been stupid enough to get himself imprisoned, Morgoth had been his only target. Morgoth needed to pay. That was what he'd clung to when the orcs had shoved and pulled his naked bound body through the halls of the fortress for the sport of everyone who watched. The weak attempt to arm himself again with one of their swords, had ended with two broken rips that still made every breath an adventure.</p><p>Still, Maedhros' anger and hate had given him enough strength to resist instead of cowering from the Lord's terrifying presence, and he liked to think he'd at least put up a decent fight for a few minutes. It was the only satisfaction he could take with him into the Halls.</p><p>It should be easier, now that he felt his body succumbing to infection and blood loss, but for the relief of his cut up and bruised, increasingly numbing skin came growing agony from every smallest tremble. The dirty iron rings now adorning his nipples strained against swollen flesh. From the inner bleeding, small but steady rivulets of blood dripped down the back of his legs, and the cramps worsened every time his body tensed, searching for a more comfortable, warmer position, in vain. Every cough from his pierced lung burned against the crude stitches keeping his lips closed. And the memory kept him awake.</p><p>It wouldn't be an easy death.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden flash of light burned in his eyes before he could drift into unconsciousness, red-orange eyes staring at him in both sympathy and disgust before Mairon ordered one of the orcs to bring him tools and supplies.</p><p>Angband wasn't done with Maedhros yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>